


The scarecrow's wish

by elefseus



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dramón, Gen, Un poco de out of character en Mika, Y a saber en Shu porque ya voy con miedo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 21:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10052429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elefseus/pseuds/elefseus
Summary: Ninguno le dirige la mirada y Mika se pregunta si ha hecho lo correcto.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Feliz aniversario Valkyrie :D
> 
> Lo siento mucho.

1.

Siente su garganta cerrarse por el nerviosismo, la boca seca y todo su cuerpo temblar mientras intenta buscar el sentido a lo que acaba de ocurrir. Su actuación es perfecta, Shu la ha diseñado y no tiene fallas de ningún tipo, él solo tiene que bailar y tiene que dejar que los demás se encarguen del resto, solo tiene que asegurarse de no meterse en medio.

Sus ojos se dirigen al mayor, esperando una señal de que esto ha sido planeado, pero la sorpresa en su rostro deja claro que tampoco tiene ni la menor idea de qué ha ocurrido.

Empieza a cantar. Incluso si no le está permitido hacerlo, Mika conoce perfectamente la canción, la ha ensayado tantas veces que puede cantarla incluso sin música y es un intento desesperado por salvar lo que pueda.

Nazuna también empieza a cantar, incluso Shu parece librarse de su estupor y se une a su canción.

Es horrible, no quiere volver a oírlo pero no se detiene. Es una derrota clara, fine ha quitado a Valkyrie de su trono.

 

2.

Su mentor ya no hace nada, casi ni habla si no es a través de esa muñeca de porcelana que ha aparecido de repente, es como si alguien hubiese cortado las cuerdas que lo sostenían y ahora fuese incapaz de continuar. Nazuna tampoco abre la boca, pero eso no es novedad, siempre está ahí sentado sin decir palabra.

Mika intenta romper el silencio, de verdad que lo intenta, pero es atronador y parece que sus palabras rebotan en las paredes. A veces el rubio responde, a su manera, pero no es suficiente. El poder que Shu siempre ha emanado, lo fuerte que le ha parecido siempre, ahora no es nada, ha quedado roto tras esa derrota y tiene suerte si levanta la cabeza a sus comentarios.

Así no era como él imaginaba ser idol.

3.

Es Arashi quien lo propone, después de preguntarle preocupada si Valkyrie estaba bien, si él estaba bien, y Mika no llora pero desearía hacerlo cuando la rubia le rodea en un abrazo y le acaricia el pelo cuando tiene que admitir que ninguno están en su mejor momento.

-Siempre puedes venir a Knights.

Y aunque nunca se ha imaginado en un lugar que no fuese al lado de su maestro, por primera vez su lealtad se tambalea. Porque él no ha abandonado su hogar en busca de la academia para acabar siendo un fracaso, para no tener trabajos que hacer o para tener que renunciar al sueño que tiene, aunque Valkyrie sea su hogar y haya sido la unit más fuerte de la academia, ¿Qué es ahora?

4.

Pasa el tiempo y Shu sigue sin hacer nada. Nazuna sigue sin hablar, no sabe si porque no quiere o porque sigue temiendo enfadar a su líder, a quien ya no ve capaz de hacer nada.

Aunque ya no está su rey, hace la prueba para Knights. Quizás deba agradecer el nivel que Valkyrie ha tenido, o quizás que Arashi haya hablado bien de él, pero consigue pasarla con menos problemas de lo que esperaba.

-Naru ha dicho que vienes de Valkyrie -La voz del albino, ese a quien no conoce pero que ya le asusta, es fría y su expresión no imposible de leer si de verdad se pusiese a intentarlo. No lo hace- ¿Vas a abandonar a Itsuki? A Nazun- ¿A Nito?

No va a preguntar porque no es de su incumbencia, cual es su relación con Shu o con Nazuna es algo que tiene que quedarse entre ellos y él prefiere meterse lo menos posible en el camino de ellos dos.

-Sí...Creo que estarán más felices los dos solos, ¿Sabes?

Y es fácil cuando le preguntan convencerse de que lo hace por ellos, que como Nazuna ha estado más tiempo a su lado sabe lo que necesita Shu, que su mentor estará más contento ahora que está a solas con su marioneta perfecta y sin tener que ver el fallo en su creación a diario. La realidad de que es un cobarde, de que es egoísta y prefiere cumplir sus sueños a apoyarles después de que hayan roto los suyos es algo que guarda para él, para los momentos en los que está solo y no hay nada para distraerlo de la culpa que devora sus entrañas.

Si Izumi cree en sus palabras o no, no deja caer ninguna pista al respecto.

 

5.

Arashi le ofrece un lugar para vivir porque es obvio que ya no puede permanecer al lado de su mentor. Mika se retira en silencio, con la rubia esperando en la puerta en caso de que pueda haber problemas que él duda que hayan. Shu tampoco dice palabra cuando le devuelve su llave y le mira de una manera que hace que quiera romper a llorar, pero no es justo que sea él quien lo haga cuando es quien está abandonándole para vivir una vida feliz.

-Oshi-sa-

-Ahórrate la lástima, Kagehira. Has huido como un cobarde, ¿En serio crees que todo va a ser tan fácil a partir de ahora? -Mika traga saliva, sintiéndose más pequeño bajo sus ojos y no quiere mirar más pero no se cree con derecho a huir de sus palabras- No te queda más adelante que sufrir y romperte en mil pedazos, el mundo no tendrá piedad de ti.

No es distinto al desdén con el que habla siempre y aun temblando de pies a cabeza no llega a creer en lo que está diciendo, Shu siempre habla de la misma manera con la misma rabia dejando que sea su orgullo el que hable por él. Le ha hecho daño, sabía que iba a hacérselo, pero no esperaba que fuese a ser tanto.

Es un horrible error después de todo.

-A-Adiós, oshi-san.

Al menos consigue aguantar sus lágrimas hasta que cierra la puerta y Arashi está ahí para proporcionarle consuelo, ¿Quién estará consolando a Shu?

 

6.

Los ensayos de Knights no le resultan tan complicados, acostumbrado al entrenamiento casi espartano de su antigua unit esto es casi un paseo, son los miembros nuevos y desconocidos, esos que le miran con curiosidad o que no le miran en absoluto, gente que no conoce de nada y a la que se tiene que acostumbrar de cero, los que le resultan el mayor problema.

Izumi quien está actuando de líder es severo y le intimida, pero quizás sea en parte porque espera el momento en el que acabe con él por abandonar a Valkyrie a su suerte. Ese momento nunca llega y Mika se sorprende al darse cuenta de que, en el fondo, el albino no es una mala persona.

Ritsu le gusta, pasa tiempo durmiendo por lo que no tienen que hablar y le ha halagado varias veces por ser una buena almohada, premiando su habilidad incluso con unos dulces tan horribles en aspecto que quería guardarlos en una vitrina y exponerlos. 

Tsukasa es un novato en la unit, como él, por lo que esperaba poder llevarse bien pero, incluso si no ha sido nada menos que cordial, sus modales y su forma de hablar demasiado estiradas, diferente pero parecido a su mentor, le hace sentirse incómodo durante sus conversaciones. Al menos tiene alguien con quien comer caramelos a escondidas.

Se está divirtiendo en esa nueva unit y, lo que es más importante, siempre tiene trabajo por hacer y cuando no lo tiene está ocupado ensayando por un posible concierto. Le gusta Knights, disfruta de estar en ella, pero no puede evitar preguntarse como le está yendo a Valkyrie.

7.

Se encuentra con Nazuna una vez en los pasillos y el rubio le mira con ojos grandes por la sorpresa antes de bajar la mirada, probablemente apenado.

Se miran en un silencio ensordecedor durante unos segundos antes de que Mika no pueda reprimir su impulso de salir corriendo. Nazuna no dice palabra.

8.

Su nueva unit es brillante, es más de lo que habría soñado y más de lo que se merece. También tienen problemas, cosas que hay que hablar y solucionar, pero no es algo donde él deba meterse por lo que se limita a servir de apoyo, aprendiendo rápido de las respuestas crípticas que recibe de preguntar a Ritsu y a Arashi, la segunda no estando del todo segura de lo que hablan.

Su sueño se ha cumplido, está seguro de ello. Se preocupa por sus compañeros, ha llegado a considerarlos amigos y está satisfecho con ello.

Cuando vuelve a ver a Shu, quien parece que le ha estado evitando, su presencia no parece lo que era. Mademoiselle está acomodada en su brazo, su rostro expresa cansancio y Nazuna sigue caminando en silencio detrás suya como si estuviese guiado por unos hilos. 

Ninguno le dirige la mirada y Mika se pregunta si ha hecho lo correcto.

**Author's Note:**

> Llevaba mucho tiempo con este AU en la cabeza y sé que le quita mucho al personaje de Mika y sé que es sufrimiento innecesario pero *shrugs*
> 
> No es de mis mejores trabajos pero por motivos obvios no lo quiero leer más, quizás mañana.


End file.
